


Words Not Needed

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, chapter 4 will be skippable, deaf!eren, ereriweek, rated explicit for day 4's prompt "sex", waiter!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a waiter working at Freedom's Wings restaurant. He's not too fond of his job and his co-workers were always nosy. He didn't like most people who came in although he knew a few by name. But there was one boy in particular that he always looked forward to seeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my deaf!eren/waiter!levi prompt that I wrote up a while ago. I had intended to just turn this into a one shot but I've decided to use the prompt for Ereri Week instead. :) 
> 
> Chapters likely will not be that long since I didn't originally intend to make this multi-chapter. But I really wanted to participate in Ereri Week so I figured a few short chapters would do the trick. 
> 
> Anything that's being said in sign language is typed up in italics, just to differentiate that the words aren't being spoken verbally.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Day #1 is "Embarrassment")

Levi had been working at this restaurant for a couple of years now. The owner, Erwin Smith, named it Freedom’s Wings. Weird name for a restaurant but it intrigued people enough for them to come in and check it out. The restaurant wasn’t anything extraordinary, it was the equivalent of a pancake house – A huge breakfast menu, sandwiches on the lunch menu and huge dinners for the evening menu. Of course, the menu was an all-day menu to accommodate people with different types of schedules.

This really wasn’t the kind of job that Levi enjoyed, but he owed Erwin a favor and just kind of ended up being stuck here. His people skills were lackluster at best but he managed to do pretty well on tips. He was good at his job, able to carry a lot of plates and drinks at a time. He was quick and precise and for an order he took to get messed up was a rare thing. Although the cook he usually worked with – Mike – was pretty thorough and made sure to get the orders made to perfection. He claimed that he could smell it if the order was even the slightest bit off. What a weirdo.

The restaurant had a lot of regulars that came in. Levi knew them all by name. There was Jean and Marco. Levi wasn’t sure if they were just really good friends or possibly boyfriends. But they were always together, always laughing and joking. Jean made a lot of rude comments and Marco would apologize on his behalf. They were an interesting duo, Levi would have to say. Then there was Ymir and Christa… They were definitely together. Similar to Jean and Marco, Ymir was typically pretty rude and Christa would always try to outweigh that by being almost a little too nice. It was actually a bit creepy at times.

Sasha and Connie were a pair of Levi’s favorites. They were very lively. Pranksters. Always ate a lot and gave him a generous tip. And then there was a trio that came in. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. Levi was never sure what to make of them. They were pretty nice. Reiner was a really loud, brawly guy and Bertholdt and Annie were a bit quieter. Levi managed to deduce that the latter two were dating. They made for an interesting couple given their height difference.

There was one customer in particular, though, that Levi always looked forward to seeing. Some days he came with his friends, other days he didn’t. Levi preferred the days when he was alone, but only because that allowed him the ability to catch the customer’s attention. His name was Eren. A cute boy with brown hair and really amazing, big, green eyes. They captivated Levi in a way he couldn’t even describe. He was definitely younger than Levi but that made no difference to him.

The thing was, though… Eren was deaf. So it was hard for them to communicate.

Levi was leaning against the wall, cursing under his breath because customers were being very unpleasant today. He wished his shift would just end so he could go home. But then he saw Eren walking into the restaurant. He shot over to the host stand to offer him a menu and a seat at his usual booth by the window. He loved when Eren came to eat in the mornings and the sunlight beamed through the window, casting an almost angelic glow around Eren. Not enough light to get into his eyes, but enough to have an effect. His stomach filled with butterflies but he wouldn’t show it. Eren was probably the only customer that Levi smiled at. He did it without even thinking about it, really. So he gave Eren a small, warm smile and directed him to his usual spot.

Levi had picked up over the months that Eren was pretty decent at reading lips, so he asked as he always did, “What would you like to drink today?” Levi had also picked up on a few words in sign language to get the gist of what Eren wanted without making him write it down.

“ _Water, please._ ” Eren answered. Levi nodded and walked to the kitchen area to get Eren a glass of water. He started humming, something he only ever did when Eren was in the restaurant.

“Mike! Better make sure your nose is working overtime. Looks like lover boy’s green-eyed beauty is in!” Hanji said rather loudly, patting Levi on the back. She was the manager on duty today. Always so full of life and almost a little overbearing at times. But she got her work done and she was a great manager overall.

“Stop it, Hanji.” Levi said, putting on his usual straight face. “He’s just my favorite customer. It’s not like that.”

“You always act different when he’s here.” Hanji grinned.

Levi felt his cheeks flush and started walking out of the kitchen area. “I do not.” He insisted as he left the area completely. He walked back over to Eren’s booth and set the water down. Eren had closed his menu which indicated that he was already ready to order his food. Levi handed him his writing pad so Eren could put his order down. Today it was a chicken fried steak breakfast with eggs over medium and toast. Levi was honestly surprised Eren decided not to go with pancakes like he usually did. Eren handed him the writing pad and told him “thank you”. Levi gave him the same gesture back to say “you’re welcome.” And headed back to the kitchen.

“He’s changing it up today, Mike.” Levi commented when he stuck the paper onto the order rack. Mike gave him the thumbs up and continued with the order he was already working on.

“Eren’s here?” Petra asked, grabbing Levi’s attention. He turned to look at her. She had a big smile on her face. She was always so warm and inviting. “You have a break coming up soon, don’t you?” She asked. Levi knew what she was hinting at.

“Oh… I do. But I don’t have to take it now. That would only leave you left to wait on tables since Auruo doesn’t get here for another hour.” Levi replied. It was only nine in the morning, the rush wasn’t expected to come for another hour or so but still, Levi didn’t want to do something like throw all the customers on Petra for the next half hour.

“I don’t mind.” Petra giggled. “You have a huge crush on him. Why not try to learn some sign language from him so you guys can talk better?”

“I don’t.” Levi insisted again, feeling his cheeks get hot. “You guys should stop saying stuff like that.”

“Are you embarrassed about it, Levi?” Petra asked. “Why? Because he’s deaf? Because he’s a boy? I think he’s a total sweetheart.” She smiled.

“Mike, how much longer on that food?” Levi asked, trying to avoid Petra’s questions. He wasn’t embarrassed that he liked Eren. What was embarrassing was that people kept commenting on it. They needed to just leave well enough alone and let Levi deal with it in his own way.

“Take your break, Levi. I’ll bring you some pancakes.” Petra insisted before walking out of the area to check on her customers.

“Here you go, short stack.” Mike said as he placed Eren’s order up on the counter.

“Thanks…” Levi said. He hated being called that but Mike had adopted that nickname for him when he started working there. Of course, compared to Mike, Levi was practically an ant crawling on the ground. The guy was huge. So he didn’t really blame him for the stupid nickname.

He walked out and brought the food to Eren. Once the plate was set down, he slid into the booth opposite of Eren, facing him. Eren gave him a bit of a puzzle look and gestured his hands up as if to say, “What’s the deal?” Damn it, it was cute. He needed to come up with some kind of excuse. Petra had suggested learning sign language from Eren. So he wrote on his pad and gave it to Eren.

_Teach me how to say, “How are you today?”_

Eren read the note and looked up to Levi with a big smile. He nodded and showed Levi how to say the phrase in sign language. Levi repeated the motion and Eren nodded again. He gestured a different phrase in sign language and then wrote it down on the paper.

_I am doing very well. You?_

Levi allowed himself to show a small smile and wrote on the pad again.

 _Work’s a bitch._ He wasn’t sure if Eren was okay with curse words or crass language but he risked it anyway. When he handed the paper over Eren laughed and showed him how to say that.

The two of them continued like that. Petra brought Levi some pancakes to eat and the two of them ate and exchanged phrases. Levi wasn’t sure he’d be able to retain all of it but he was trying. Unfortunately, his break wasn’t going to last forever. They both finished up and Eren handed him the money needed to cover the meal. He wrote on the pad, _keep the change_. Levi was happy to accept the tip. But as Eren was getting up he gestured for Eren to hold up a second. Eren sat back down and waited while Levi scribbled something else on the paper. He hesitated to hand it over for a moment, but finally decided to hand it over. He was worried his face was beet red but he was always a very straightforward person.

_I think you’re cute._

He wasn’t sure if Eren caught on that he was hitting on him, or if he just thought that Levi wanted to learn the phrase in sign language, but the brunet giggled and showed him how to say it. Levi could see that Eren was blushing just a little bit though, so he had to wonder. Eren gave Levi his thanks and finally left the restaurant for the day. Levi hoped they’d be able to do that again soon. He loved interacting with him like that.

“So?” Petra smiled when Levi walked back into the kitchen area. Hanji was standing by her side.

“Did you confess your undying love to him?” She joked.

“I told you it’s not like that.” Levi said, trying to shut her up. It was a lie, of course. It most definitely was something like that. But it wasn’t their business. “He’s just—”

“Your favorite customer.” Hanji and Petra both finished his sentence. He’d said it enough he’s sure it wasn’t surprising to them at all.

A few weeks passed. Eren was in almost every day as expected. Levi tried to learn a few more words and phrases from him each time although he had to ask Eren to show him how to say a few over and over again because he’d forget. They’d started to form their own way of communication and Levi really looked forward to interacting with Eren every day. He certainly was becoming more enamored by Eren. Their humor was pretty on par with each other and he always had some compliment to give Levi. Levi continued to try and flirt with him and hit on him occasionally. Nothing too bold or suggestive but small things to let Eren know that he did have an interest in him. He wasn’t sure how seriously Eren was taking it though.

Well, until one day after Eren finished his meal. He stopped Levi after paying him, asking him to stay by the table for just a minute.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Levi asked.

Eren blushed. He seemed hesitant to say anything. But then he made a gesture that Levi really didn’t recognize. He shrugged and shook his head to let Eren know he wasn’t catching on. Eren smiled, blushing a little harder, and reached his hand out for Levi’s writing pad. He scribbled on it and handed it back.

_Can I take you on a date sometime?_

Levi read the note and then looked back to Eren who, despite his blushing, was giving Levi an adorable toothy smile. There was no way he could say no to that face. He knew he couldn’t answer with more than a yes or no in sign language so he just grabbed the pad and wrote down his answer. He handed it back to Eren, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

_Name the time and place._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go on their first date. 
> 
> For day 2 of ereriweek (Laughter)

Eren picked the most cliché first date a person can come up with. Dinner. Probably would have done a movie too if going to the theater made any sense for him. But Levi didn’t really mind. He just kind of hoped to see Eren outside of a restaurant setting. Eren insisted on being the one to pick Levi up, so he did.

“ _Sorry if I’m quiet during the drive._ ” He joked. Levi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, and Eren did too.

Levi was actually glad he understood what Eren was saying. It meant that he was getting better and better at understanding sign language. But he made sure to pack a notepad and a pen with him just in case. He certainly wasn’t fluent in sign language yet.

“ _It’s fine._ ” Levi replied, giving Eren a small smile. Honestly, Levi enjoyed it when things were quiet. His life was always filled with noise. Sometimes it was nice to just sit back and enjoy the silence. In a way, it made spending time with Eren that much more appealing because they could still have a conversation but without all of the noise.

The car ride was pleasant. Levi looked out the window a little bit but mostly focused his attention on Eren. The brunet really concentrated when he was driving. Levi figured he had to since he couldn’t use his ears as a guide for certain things. He wouldn’t be able to hear when an ambulance was coming up behind him or anything. Eren had glanced over to him at one point and gave him a smile. He certainly had beautiful eyes but his smile was something Levi couldn’t get enough of either.

They finally reached their destination. It was a nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy but it wasn’t a dive. Levi wondered what Eren actually did for a living – he never asked – and figured he’d end up offering to pay at the end of the date. Eren gestured that he needed something to write on so Levi handed over the notepad and pen. He wrote what he needed to say and handed it back over to Levi.

_I mean no offense at all but can you try and make sure not to speak on my behalf unless I ask you to? My friends do it a lot and it kind of pisses me off a little…_

Levi nodded. He hated thinking about people treating Eren like he’s incapable of doing something. But when he thought back to it, Eren’s friends do try a lot to say his orders for him or insist that he wants something cooked a certain way when they eat with him at Freedom’s Wings. He’s sure they meant well though.

They left the car and made their way into the restaurant. The hostess asked how many and before Levi could answer Eren shot up his hand with his first two fingers up to give her the answer. She smiled and guided them to a booth and handed them their menus. Levi thanked her before she walked away.

“ _You really…_ ” Levi started. He realized he couldn’t get out the rest of his sentence in sign language though, so he wrote it down on the paper instead.

_You really try to assert your independence don’t you?_

Eren read it and nodded. “ _I’m not disabled._ ” He signed. Levi didn’t quite understand though, so he shook his head. Eren repeated himself on paper.

_I’m not disabled. Just because I can’t hear doesn’t mean I can’t do things on my own._

Levi looked back up to Eren and smiled. He admired Eren’s determination to be his own person and not rely on others.

Their waitress came by and asked what they wanted to drink. They both just ordered water. Levi wasn’t surprised, Eren always ordered water. They continued to talk. Levi tried to sign anything that he could and Eren was patient with him. When the waitress came back around they were both ready to order.

“I’ll just have chicken fettuccini.” Levi said.

“Okay.” The waitress replied as she jotted down the order. “And what’s he going to have?” She asked, pointing her pen in Eren’s direction but keeping her eyes on Levi.

Levi blinked. _Is she being serious?_ He thought. “I don’t know. Ask him.” He said. He tried not to be upset with the waitress but he couldn’t help but feel that what she did was extremely rude. But maybe that was just because he never treated Eren that way and now he knew Eren didn’t appreciate being treated that way.

Eren was already in the process of writing down his order and he handed it to the waitress with a smile on his face. He really smiled a lot. Levi didn’t mind.

“ _You aren’t mad?_ ” He asked.

Eren shook his head. “ _I’m used to it._ ”

That made Levi’s heart sink. “ _You shouldn’t have to be._ ” He replied. Eren just shrugged and took a sip of his water.

They kept on with their conversation. Levi learned that Eren was actually in school hoping to become a teacher in the future and help deaf kids learn. It was sweet, Levi thought. He also learned that Eren was 23 years old. Levi had actually thought he might be a little younger, but he was glad that Eren was a little older. It made him feel a little less weird. Not that Levi was old, he was only 30.

The waitress came back with their food and Eren told her “thank you” in sign language. Levi thought it was pretty much common knowledge what the sign meant and expected the waitress to say it back, but instead she turned to Levi. “Uh… He’s not saying something bad to me, is he?”

Such ignorance.

“He’s saying thank you.” Levi said with an annoyed tone. He knew he shouldn’t be getting as annoyed with her as he was.

“Oh. Of course. Do you guys need anything else?” She asked. Levi turned to Eren and repeated the question in sign language. Eren shook his head. “Well, enjoy then.” The waitress said before walking away.

“ _I don’t like her._ ” Levi said while Eren started cutting into his steak. He stopped to write on the paper. Levi took that as his opportunity to start digging into his fettuccini. He didn’t catch all of the noodles in his bite and had to slurp a noodle up. He didn’t realize it had hit his cheek before making its way into his mouth. Eren handed the paper over to Levi and when he looked at his face he couldn’t help but smile and laugh at him. Levi looked at him like he was confused. Eren simply pointed his finger at his own cheek. Levi rubbed his hand over the area only to find out that there was fettuccini sauce splattered onto it. He must have looked embarrassed because Eren continued to giggle at him. “Shut up.” Levi chuckled even though he knew Eren wasn’t going to hear what he said. He wiped his cheek off with a napkin and took the note to read Eren’s message.

_Not everyone is as good a waiter as you. :)_

Levi smirked. No. Not that he was the best waiter in the world, customers were lucky if he gave them a smile, but at least he understood a basic ‘thank you’ in sign language. He wrote back.

_Careful. Don’t need to be stroking my ego now._

Eren laughed and scribbled another reply.

_I can stroke more than just your ego, you know. ;)_

Levi tittered at that. He knew it was way too early to think about those kind of things, but he appreciated Eren’s attempts at flirting. He looked up at Eren who was still giggling like a little kid. He just smiled and shook his head. “ _Eat._ ” He said before he took another bite of his fettuccini.

After they finished dinner Eren asked Levi if he’d like to go anywhere else with him. Naturally, Levi said that would be okay. So they got back in Eren’s car and he drove. Levi had asked him before the car was in motion where they were going but Eren refused to tell. Although once they started driving out of town Levi had a couple ideas as to where.

Eventually Eren was pulling into the parking lot at a beach. It was so disgustingly cliché, Levi thought. The sun was starting to set, the beach was nearly empty, and the ocean was calm. He could tell that Eren had a thing for cliché date ideas, but maybe that was just because he’s never really dated before? Levi didn’t know if that was true or not though.

“ _I feel like we’re in a movie_.” Levi joked after Eren shut off the car.

Eren smiled and simply signed to him, “ _Favorite place_.”

Okay, well Levi could deal with it if this was Eren’s favorite place. In fact, Levi was happy Eren was so willing to take him somewhere that had meaning to him. They got out of the car and made their way onto the sandy beach. There was a cool breeze in the air which felt nice after a hot day. They didn’t say much. Eren took a hold of Levi’s hand and they walked, their hands held together and swaying in between them. Eren directed him over by the water and told him to take his shoes off. Levi accidentally left his paper and pen in the car but they managed to communicate alright. But they wouldn’t be able to have any deep conversation. But maybe that was okay.

Once their shoes were off they stepped into the water. Levi couldn’t ask in sign language but he did the best that he could to see if Eren liked to swim. Eren shook his head. Levi wondered why the ocean would be his favorite place if he didn’t like to swim, so he tilted his head to the side and gave Eren a look. It took Eren a few gestures and Levi a few guesses to learn that Eren was scared of swimming because he couldn’t talk or hear. Maybe he was afraid that if he started drowning he wouldn’t be able to call for help? Or maybe just that it would be hard to talk and swim at the same time since he needed his hands to do so? He’d have to ask later.

They finally stopped at one point and just stood and watched the sunset together, hand in hand. The sun was close to being completely gone. It really was a beautiful sight. Levi figured it would be a good opportunity to try and kiss Eren, but he wasn’t sure if Eren was ready yet. He looked over to him, the color of his eyes nearly matched the color of the ocean water. He felt like that was supposed to be some symbolism in that but that was a ridiculous thought. Eren looked back and caught Levi staring. He smiled, looking straight back into Levi’s steel-blue eyes. He gave Levi a shrug and put his finger to his lips, his cheeks turning a little flushed. Levi took that as the “okay” so he leaned up to give Eren a chaste kiss on the lips. His heart was fluttering, Eren’s lips were really soft. He felt Eren move down a bit and figured he was just trying to meet Levi’s level but that thought was quickly dispelled when—

_SPLASH!_

Levi felt the salt water hit him right in the face. He looked at Eren who had a huge grin on his face.

“Oh ho ho!” Levi chuckled. “You’re dead, you little shit!” He hollered playfully as he splashed back, hitting Eren’s side. Eren threw his hand into the water again to splash Levi back and ran away. Levi chased after him and continued to try and hit him with some more water. The two continued that way, laughing and having a good time until Levi finally managed to knock Eren down and pin him into the shallow water. Eren smiled up at him and gave him another kiss on the lips.

It was amazing, Levi thought, how they were having such a good time without so much as even speaking a word to each other. There was a chemistry there… Some kind of connection… And Levi couldn’t quite point it out but he had a strong feeling that this was definitely something worth his time and something that may very well last. Eren was the only person Levi could even recall that he felt comfortable smiling and laughing around. And he was loving every minute of it.

They stayed on the beach for a little longer and looked to the starts, holding hands and giving each other an occasional kiss. But all good things must come to an end, and finally Eren turned to Levi and signed, “ _We should get going_.”

Levi sighed and gave Eren a small smile. “ _Let’s do this again soon._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi invited Eren over for dinner and a movie. They cuddle.
> 
> (for ereriweek day 3 - Cuddling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and I'm so sorry... I had a hard time stretching it out..

A few months passed. Levi signed up for classes to learn sign language. Eren was good at teaching him, but he wanted to be able to learn more, faster so he could communicate with Eren without the pen and paper. They still had their struggles in communication, but it had gotten much better.

Levi invited Eren over for the night. He wanted to cook dinner for Eren, treat Eren to a movie, maybe some cuddles. Perhaps Eren would be ready to go all the way with Levi. But he wouldn’t push for it. They had talked about it but Eren seemed nervous. It would be his first time. So Levi made sure to take things slow for him.

Levi decided to make beef enchiladas for dinner with a side of refried beans and rice. He noticed Eren seemed to have a thing for Mexican food, so that’s what he decided to go with. Two things Levi prided himself on: cleaning and cooking. And when he took a taste of his food he was excited for Eren to eat it too.

Finally after slaving over his meal he heard a knock on the door. He had originally offered to pick Eren up but Eren insisted on just driving over and saving them both the time. He answered the door and before he could even give Eren a simple hello, Eren grabbed either side of his face and pulled him in for kiss. It always swept Levi off his feet when Eren did that.

Their first kiss was surprising. Eren had taken Levi home after their third date night and offered to walk him to the door. Levi insisted he didn’t need Eren to do that but Eren wanted to, so he let him. But just as Levi was about to say goodnight, Eren pulled him in for a kiss in a very similar fashion. It’s become a thing for them. They would almost always kiss like that when they first see each other. It wasn’t always Eren who pulled Levi in though. In fact, more often than not it was the other way around. Levi couldn’t get enough of the brunet’s lips.

“ _How was your day?_ ” Levi asked. He’d personally had the day off but Eren had classes and other errands to take care of.

“ _Not too bad._ ” Eren answered. “ _But I’m ready to relax._ ” He smiled.

“ _I cooked us some food and got a couple movies._ ” Not exactly the way Levi wanted to word that sentence, but it was the only way he knew how. Eren gestured “thank you” and leaned down to give Levi another kiss before stepping into his apartment. He took off his shoes and jacket and Levi led him to the kitchen where the plates were already prepared and ready for them to eat. He had the main kitchen light off in favor of creating a candlelight dinner. A cliché romantic setting because he knew Eren was into that stuff.

“ _It looks delicious!_ ” Eren commented when he looked at his plate. He sat down, ready to dig in, and Levi followed suit. They both ate, Eren told Levi that he was a very good cook and Levi swelled with pride. He’d have to cook more often for Eren. He loved doing things for Eren. He wanted to give him everything.

When they were finished Levi told Eren to go ahead and make himself at home while he washed up the dishes. Levi hated leaving dishes laying around and he didn’t trust dishwashers to get the job done, so he had a habit of washing dishes right after they’ve been used. The food is easier to get off and it just gets doing dishes out of the way.

When he joined Eren in the living room Eren had already picked between the two movies that they were going to watch. He opted for the comedy over the action film. Levi was a little disappointed but then, they could easily just watch both. Neither of them had anywhere to be and Eren was staying the night anyway. It was their first night together, in fact. Levi was really looking forward to snuggling with him in his bed.

The movie started and they both sat on the couch and watched. They turned on subtitles for Eren to read. Levi wasn’t a fan of having words blocking off some of the screen but for Eren, he could deal with it. At least it gave them the ability to enjoy a good movie together. Eventually he pulled Eren over and onto his lap. He leaned down and gave him a few soft kisses. Not enough to take Eren’s attention away from the movie too long though.

They both had their cell phones out so that they could still talk without having to compromise their cuddling position. Eren laughed particularly hard at one scene and Levi couldn’t help but laugh too. He enjoyed how quiet things were with Eren around but when he heard Eren laugh or make any noise really, he appreciated getting to hear what his voice sounded like. It made him sad, sometimes, knowing that Eren would never know what he sounded like. But it was okay. It couldn’t be helped. “ _I really love it when you laugh._ ” He said.

Eren looked up and smiled at him before typing out his response. “ _I love it when you laugh._ ”

Levi shook his head. “ _You can’t even hear it._ ”

Eren put up a finger and typed out another reply. “ _I don’t have to. I can feel you laugh. And the way you smile when you laugh makes me happy. It’s rare to see you smile at all, but when you laugh it’s so big and genuine. I like seeing that side of you._ ”

Levi couldn’t think of a good enough response, so he gave Eren a chaste kiss on the lips. He slid himself down onto the couch a bit and turned Eren so he was laying on his stomach, head resting on Levi’s chest. They continued to watch the movie, Levi traced along Eren’s back, stopping every now and then to press down and give him a gentle massage in areas that felt knotted. Eren let out soft hums and sighs, letting Levi know he appreciated the attention.

They sat through the rest of the movie that way. Levi would move his hand from Eren’s back, up to his hair for a bit, and then back down. He planted light kisses on Eren’s head. Honestly, he wasn’t even watching the movie anymore. He just wanted to dote on Eren.

When the movie was over, Eren looked up to Levi, his ocean green eyes boring into Levi’s steely blue ones. He leaned further up and started to kiss Levi. Light pecks. One. Two. Three…

He pulled away and sat upright on his knees. Levi propped himself on his elbows, looking at Eren and wondering what’s up.

“ _How do you feel for me?_ ” Eren asked.

Levi searched for his expression, curious where this was coming from. Levi knew exactly how he felt about Eren, although he had yet to actually say the words. He supposed since Eren was asking, now was as good a time as any to get them out in the open. He pushed himself up so he was sitting all the way and could use his arms.

“ _I love you._ ” He answered.

Eren’s face lit up with a beaming smile, his eyes glowing brighter than before. He leaned in and gave Levi another kiss. A delighted kiss. A hard and passionate kiss. And then he pulled back and sat up again.

“ _I love you too._ ” He said. Levi smiled at that. It was good to know his feelings were reciprocated. But he wasn’t expecting what Eren said next. “ _I think that I’m ready._ ”

Ready for what? Levi shrugged, letting Eren know he needed to clarify.

Eren gave him a grin. “ _Idiot. I’m ready to go all the way._ ”

Insults. Always with the insults. Eren was a sweet guy, but he never held back on calling Levi things like idiot, shorty, and so on. All in good fun, of course, because Levi dished it out too. They knew the other never meant offense by it.

But Levi let it slide and instead of countering Eren’s comment, he pulled him in for a deep, hard kiss. They stayed that way for a while, kissing and cuddling. Hands moving up and down, grabbing at each other’s hair, until Levi finally pulled Eren off of him. He jerked his head to the side to let Eren know he’d rather do this in the bedroom. Eren nodded and got up off of Levi, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Levi stopped him when they walked in and turned Eren to face him.

“ _I really mean it. I love you._ ” He said, wanting to make sure Eren really understood he was being serious. That what they were about to do had everything to do with that.

“ _I know. I mean it too._ ” Eren replied, pulling Levi back in for a kiss. And another. Pulling him back with him until they landed softly onto Levi’s bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi do the do. You know how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ereriweek Day 4 prompt: Sex
> 
> Sorry this took me a few days to get out. I've been a bit busier than I anticipated (and maybe just having a hard time concentrating in general lol) But here we goooo!
> 
> Also I may end up combining days 5 and 6 into one chapter, but we'll just see how things play out. And I'm planning on using the extra free day we got. But what I'm planning is a secret. :)

Eren was beautiful, and Levi couldn’t deny that. He looked into his green eyes as he straddled him, leaning over him and intertwining their fingers together. He looked down on Eren adoringly, smiling at him, before leaning down to kiss him. He started with light pecks, which grew to open mouthed kisses, eventually sliding their tongues around each other, moaning and whimpering as hands came undone and started grabbing at each other’s hair.

Levi pulled away and sat upright, looking down to Eren. He knew that they were mainly going to have to rely on body language, so he wanted to make sure things were established before they got too into it. His sign language still wasn’t sharp enough to ask what he needed to so he grabbed his phone.

_It might hurt at first but I’ll try to make it easy for you. Let me know if you want me to stop doing anything, understand? Just… tap me or pinch me or pull me off or something. Just make sure to let me know if I’m making you uncomfortable._

Eren nodded with a smile and grabbed Levi’s phone from him since he’d left his in the living room. He typed up his own message.

_Spank me and fuck me hard._

“Eren…” Levi sighed, shaking his head and knowing full well Eren couldn’t actually hear him. By now he wasn’t surprised by Eren saying perverted things like that but… It was his first time. Levi had planned on being gentle with him. Eren typed again.

_I’m serious._

Levi grabbed the phone from Eren and set it to the side on his night stand. Okay, if Eren wanted to play that game, Levi was willing to too. He moved back in to start kissing Eren again, resuming their previous position. And it was as if Eren was trying to make a point about his request, he took full control of their kiss. He wrapped his hand behind Levi’s head and grabbed the longer part of his hair, forcing him to angle his head slightly to allow their kisses to become deeper as Eren started to kiss with more fervor.

Levi began to rock his hips, trying to create friction between the two of them. Eren let out a small moan into Levi’s mouth as he began to slide his tongue in Levi’s mouth. He explored, twirling his tongue around Levi’s and licking the ridges on the top of Levi’s mouth. He pulled back and started to nip and tug at Levi’s lips. Levi let out a groan and started to rock his hips harder, running his hands up Eren’s shirt over his chest.

He moved down and started tracing kisses along Eren’s neck, nipping and sucking a bit. Not enough to leave lasting marks, but at least to get him a little red so Levi had some handiwork to admire for the night. He slid his hands up Eren’s torso under his shirt, enjoying the smoothness of Eren’s skin. He felt Eren shudder beneath him at the touch and when he found his nipples he playfully rolled his fingers around them and gave them a gentle tug. Eren arched his back at the feeling, letting out a sound that was sweet to Levi’s ears. He wanted to hear more from the brunet. He wanted to feel more.

He slid his hands behind Eren’s back and pulled him up to a sitting position so he could remove the shirt completely. “Beautiful.” He breathed without thinking much about it. He’d seen Eren’s torso before but never really got the chance to look it over. He was surprisingly toned. Not too much, he didn’t have a six pack or anything, but his muscles were still somewhat defined. He heard Eren giggle – he must have been reading Levi’s lips. He looked up to Eren and met his eyes. “I mean it.” He said.

Eren smiled and proceeded to slide off Levi’s shirt, throwing it somewhere off the bed once it was completely removed. He ran a hand over Levi’s milky skin and Levi watched Eren as his eyes took in every last detail. Levi worked out and had a rather toned body. One worth bragging about. And it was the first time Eren’s ever seen it. His hand slid down and traced along all the dents and curves in Levi’s skin, studying it, taking it all in. The brunet looked absolutely fascinated. Levi was wondering what was going through his mind.

Eren’s eyes flicked back up to meet Levi’s gaze and without any hesitation he mouthed what Levi made out to be “take me” before pulling him in hard for a kiss. So hard that they both went tumbling so Eren was on his back again. The feel of skin on skin was euphoric for Levi and it only served to make him hornier. He moaned, taking control of the kiss, running his hands all over Eren’s body. He moved back down to Eren’s neck, down to his collarbone where he gently bit into it, then traced kisses all along Eren’s torso. He wanted to worship the boy’s body and let Eren know he was absolutely magnificent.

“You’re so perfect.” Levi said, fully aware that Eren couldn’t hear him. “I want to make you feel so good… I’m going to make you feel good… God, Eren…” He continued between the kisses he was planting. He unbuttoned Eren’s jeans and pulled down the zipper before pulling down his pants completely, taking Eren’s boxers with them. Eren's cock sprang free, standing at a proud curve and Levi had to say he was quite impressed by both the length and the girth. He imagined what it would feel like inside of him. But on another day. Tonight was all about Eren, making Eren feel good, claiming Eren for himself.

He looked up to Eren, looking for a sign of consent, although Eren seemed to make it clear that he was ready for anything Levi had to give him. He was pleased to see that Eren’s eyes were still locked on him, his face was flushed and he even had his hand over his mouth. Levi kept eye contact with him, planting light kisses along the shaft from the base to the tip, listening to the whines spilling out of Eren’s mouth. He teasingly flicked his tongue over the slit, lapping up the bead of pre cum that had leaked. Eren threw his head back, letting out a moan, and Levi took that as his cue to keep going.

He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth completely. He watched Eren to see Eren gripping the bed sheets, and moving his head back down to look at Levi again. And oh, did Levi want Eren to watch him. He started bobbing his head, taking Eren in as far as he could until his dick was at the back of Levi’s throat. He went slow, moaning around Eren’s length, swirling his tongue around the head when he reached the top and then back down again. Eren tried bucking up into Levi’s mouth, but he pinned him down by the hips, wanting full control of Eren’s movements. The sounds Eren was making were absolutely sinful and Levi couldn’t get enough of it, but he didn’t want this to end with just a blowjob and it was Eren’s first time, so he pulled off and Eren let out a sound of disapproval.

Levi traced light kisses down Eren’s thigh as he moved to pull of his pants completely. Eren really had the most beautiful legs, Levi thought. Thin, tan, just the right amount of hair… Levi loved them. He moved back up to give Eren a few small pecks on the lips before he pushed himself up off the bed. When he stood, he undid his own jeans so he could take them off. His erection sprang out, hard and ready to go. Ah, it felt good to get some relief from the confines of his pants. He looked over and Eren to see him observing it, wondering if he liked what he saw or not. He opened the drawer of his nightstand to fish for his lube and suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his cock.

“Mmm….” He let out a hum of approval. He nabbed the lube and looked over to Eren who was lazily stroking Levi’s dick. He looked up at Levi and pulled his hand off. He smiled and his cheeks flushed and he turned his head just slightly, causing his hair to get in his eyes. Levi ran his fingers through the brown locks, moving them away from Eren’s face so he could see those beautiful, green eyes. He was adorable and Levi could just eat him up. He wanted to. He wanted all of Eren. Anything and everything he could take, he wanted it.

He pointed at the bottle of lube and mouthed to Eren, “I’m going to use this, okay?” Eren gave him an approving nod. He grabbed the phone and typed up a quick message.

 _Just fuck me already, I’m horny and I want your cock_.

Levi’s dick twitched when he read that. He imagined what it would sound like if Eren actually said words like that aloud. He always did have a weakness for dirty talk. “Careful what you wish for.” He mumbled with a smirk on his face.

He crawled back onto the bed. Eren shamelessly spread his legs for him, his cock had softened a bit. Levi didn’t care. It was normal and Eren still looked glorious. He squirted a small amount of lube on his fingers and rubbed them to spread the liquid around. He heard Eren hitch in a breath, anticipating the oncoming penetration.

Levi teasingly massaged Eren’s hole for a moment, Eren tried rutting against his finger and Levi laughed. But as much as he loved being a tease he wasn’t going to be able to ignore the throbbing length between his own legs for much longer, so he started by slowly pushing his finger inside. Eren gasped at the sudden intrusion, gripping at the bed sheets. Levi made sure to watch his expression to know whether he should continue or not. Eren wiggled his ass just a little and Levi took that as his hint to continue with his ministrations. He slowly pulled out and pushed that in and when he felt Eren was stretched a bit he inserted a second finger.

He moved in and out, twisting his fingers around and beckoning, trying to find Eren’s sweet spot. And he knew when he finally did because Eren made such a sweet sound, somewhere between a gasp and a whimper and a moan. He continued to massage the area, watching Eren squirm and writhe beneath him, squeezing the sheets harder and arching his back. His cock had grown back to a full erection and Levi knew it wouldn’t take much more, so he pulled out. Eren sighed, sounding disappointed that Levi had stopped.

Levi grabbed both of Eren’s legs, hoisting them over his shoulders to ensure he was going in at a good angle to hit Eren’s prostate. He squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his cock and gave it a few quick strokes, spreading to lube all around it. He pressed the tip to Eren’s hole, looking up at him for his approval to continue. Eren wrapped a hand around his own cock and gave Levi an affirmative nod of the head. Levi slowly pushed in. Eren gasped and moaned, gently stroking himself. Levi kept going until he completely bottomed out and gave Eren a moment to adjust. When Eren started rutting against his hips, Levi finally pulled out, leaving only the tip in, and pushed back in.

Eren threw his head back as his hand flew over his cock, Levi started at a slow and even pace, but the more noises Eren made, the more it spurred Levi on. He nipped at Eren’s leg as he started to pick up his pace. “God, Eren… God you feel so good…” He said, even though he knew Eren couldn’t hear him. He leaned forward, pulling Eren’s legs backward with him and starting hitting him from a new angle. Eren let out a high pitched whine and started to stroke himself faster and Levi knew he was hitting the right spot. He leaned down and started nipping and sucking at the crook of Eren’s neck as he continued to thrust in harder, assaulting Eren’s prostate over and over. He took in every sound; all of Eren’s moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the squelch of the lube as he pulled in and out. It was so unbelievably erotic and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Remembering what Eren said earlier, he threw his hand back and gave Eren a quick slap to the ass. Eren yelped, and Levi moved his head back to check his expression. He was smiling, mouthing the word “more.” So Levi gave him more. Another slap to the ass. And another, and another. Eren made a gratifying noise each time, his hand moving faster and faster around his length. Levi’s thrusting was growing more erratic and jerky. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and he knew he was done for any second now. “Eren…. Eren…” He chanted the brunet’s name over and over, panting in between his cries as he continued to desperately thrust into him.

When he finally climaxed, Eren came too, and Levi gave Eren a few more good thrusts as they both rode out their orgasms together. When Levi stopped moving, he looked down to Eren who was a panting mess. His hair was disheveled, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes looked so tired. Levi knew he did a good job. He leaned down, catching Eren’s lips in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled their lips apart he rested his forehead’s on Eren’s and then finally allowed himself to collapse and fall to Eren’s side.

Eren reached over and grabbed the phone, typing up a text for Levi.

_That was really good._

Levi smiled and signed to Eren, “ _You’re a little shit._ ”

“ _You like it._ ” Eren replied with a big grin on his face. Levi snatched the phone from him and typed.

_You’re a fucking mess… Let’s go take a shower._

Eren nodded and pushed himself up and got off the bed, pulling Levi with him. The stood and Eren wrapped Levi up in his arms. Levi loved being wrapped up in his arms. They were so loving and inviting, and when he pulled away Levi whined in protest.

“ _I love you._ ” Eren said.

Levi smiled and replied simply, “ _I love you too._ ” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a little self-conscious and a little jealous. Levi wants to assure him that he's fine just the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on ereriweek  
> Okay so this chapter is a combination of days 5 & 6 (Jealousy and Pain)
> 
> The pain is a little subtle but basically in the form of Eren having doubts because of his disability.

The next few months went smooth for Levi and Eren for the most part. They never fought much even though they had minor disagreements. Their sex life was very healthy. Eren had even taken Levi to go meet his mom, who welcomed him with open arms. Eventually, Eren even moved into Levi’s apartment.

But no relationship was perfect. They both had a temper. Levi had his own issues and Eren had insecurities.

As usual, Eren came in for breakfast at Freedom’s Wings since Levi had work that morning. And as usual, Levi was his server.

“ _Just the usual today?_ ” He asked. Eren shook his head and pointed at a meal on the menu. Levi looked to see that Eren wanted an omelet and nodded before jotting the order down. “ _Pancakes?_ ” He asked, wanting to make sure and Eren nodded.

“Oh, Levi. There you are!” Petra said as she walked up to the table. She placed her hands on Levi’s shoulders and he looked over to her. “Hey, can I get your help with a party on the other side of the restaurant?”

“Uh, sure.” Levi replied, looking back over to Eren who stopped smiling for a brief moment, but was quick to put it back on. “ _I’ll go put your order in._ ” He said before walking away with Petra.

“Sorry, Levi… Were you planning on going on break while Eren’s here?” Petra asked.

“I was hoping for it.” Levi answered, a little annoyed that Petra couldn’t ask someone else to help. “What’s Auruo doing? What about Hanji? Erwin? They’re both here today.”

“They’re all busy.” Petra replied.

Levi let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead as he handed the order slip to Mike. “He’s changing it up today.” He told him. He always made sure to write down when it was Eren’s order so Mike knew to make sure it was always cooked the best he could get it. Petra handed him the long list of drinks and he helped make a few of them up and carry it out to the party. It was big, a party of 15. Apparently it was someone’s birthday. Levi didn’t really care.

He went back to take care of a few of his own orders before going back to find that Eren’s was ready. He brought it out and set it down for Eren.

“ _You going on break?_ ” Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. “ _She needs help._ ” Eren rolled his eyes and shooed Levi away. “ _What’s your problem?_ ” Levi asked. It was clear that Eren was irritated about something and this wasn’t the first time Levi wasn’t able to go on his lunch break while Eren was there.

“ _Go help your girlfriend._ ” Eren replied.

“ _Are you being serious right now?_ ” Levi asked, annoyed that Eren was acting like such a child. Sometimes Levi forgot Eren was still pretty young but getting jealous over something so petty seemed beneath him. He heard the bell ding from the kitchen and new the big order was done. “ _We’ll talk later._ ” He signed to Eren before taking off.

He helped Petra hand out the orders to the right customers which ended up being much more of a hassle than it should have been. Mainly because the customers kept babbling with each other and not paying any mind to Levi and Petra who were trying to remember who ordered what. Levi was especially annoyed because he knew he wasn’t entitled to any tips from this table since it was Petra’s. He couldn’t take his break, Eren was being a little shit and getting jealous for no reason, and here he was, doing something he didn’t want to be doing. It was a bother.

“Phew!” Petra breathed as she put the tray away when they walked to the back. “Thanks a lot for helping me, Levi.” She smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry you couldn’t sit and eat with Eren. Maybe he’ll stick around a little longer for you?”

Levi shook his head. “No, now I think he’s mad. He’s got a class he needs to go to soon anyway. He just came to see me and have some breakfast.”

“Why would he be mad?” Petra asked.

Levi waited a moment while he wiped down the counter before speaking up. “Because he feels threatened by you.”

“Eh? Why?” Petra asked, genuinely surprised by the revelation.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. “Because I’m bisexual. And you’re an attractive woman. And I told him I think you’re pretty, because he asked me about it.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, not wanting to continue with the conversation. He didn’t bother to check Petra’s expression before turning to walk away. “I better go check on him.”

It wasn’t like he was actually attracted to Petra. She was very pretty. But she wasn’t his type, and she was dating Auruo. There really was no threat there at all. Eren was just being immature and self-conscious.

He walked back to Eren’s booth and plopped down on the seat across from him. He’d already finished his food. Probably scarfed it down so he could leave quicker. Figures.

“ _Why are you acting like a brat?_ ” Levi asked. Eren didn’t reply right away. He simply dug into his pocket and placed his payment on the table.

“ _I’m not. I have to go._ ” Eren replied. His expression wasn’t one that Levi was a fan off. He was irritable, pissed, angry. He had no reason to be. Levi was just doing his job. At his place of work. Eren was being completely irrational. But he left without saying another word, leaving Levi feeling extremely irritable himself.

He grabbed Eren’s dishes and went into the back to give them to Erd, the dishwasher. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Eren a text.

_You better drop that pissy attitude before I get home._

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said something like that. It was just going to make matters worse.

\--

Levi’s shift ended a few hours later and he expected to come home and find Eren. And he did. Eren was sitting on the couch, playing a handheld video game. His head was resting on the pillow and his feet were resting on the armrest of the couch on the opposite side.

He didn’t bother to get out of his uniform. He lifted Eren’s legs and planted himself onto the couch. He rubbed his hand up and down Eren’s calf, stopping to press his fingers into the skin lightly, giving Eren a little massage. He’d calmed down a bit since their small spat at work and was ready to leave the subject well enough alone if Eren didn’t want to talk about it.

Eventually Eren moved his video game away from his face and looked to Levi. His expression was neutral, a difference from the warm welcome Levi was used to.

“ _I don’t understand why you’re with me._ ” Eren said after he set his game down on the coffee table.

“ _Because I want to be._ ” Levi replied.

Eren furrowed his brows and shook his head. “ _Why? What’s the point? You can do so much better._ ”

Levi rolled his eyes. Eren was the best he’s ever had. Eren was too good for him as far as he was concerned. But it irritated Levi that he’s done so much hard work just to be able to effectively communicate with Eren. And for the most part they could finally have a fluid conversation without the aid of texting or paper. And that took a lot of hard work and dedication from Levi’s end. If that wasn’t enough to prove to Eren that he was serious about being with him, on top of everything else they’ve done, then he didn’t know what else he could do.

“ _She’s a lot more attractive than I am. And she’s not deaf. You could actually have a real conversation with her without the barriers._ ” Eren continued.

God, he was such a little shit.

“ _We do have real conversations, Eren. We’re having one right now_.” He could have countered his argument about Petra but Levi hated comparisons. Yeah, Petra was pretty. But she wasn’t Eren. And Levi only wanted to be with him. “ _I don’t give a shit that you’re deaf._ ”

“ _I do._ ” Eren replied.

“ _Well, I don’t._ ” Levi countered. “ _Come here._ ”

He opened his arms, inviting Eren to come snuggle up to him. Eren hesitated for a moment but he complied. Levi pulled out his phone so they could continue their conversation and he typed.

_I love you. No matter what. I’m with you because you’re you. I don’t care if you’re deaf or sloppy or a little bit of a daydreamer at times. I enjoy being around you. You make me feel happy. Not a lot of people do that._

Eren gently shook his head, and Levi couldn’t see his face but he could hear him sniffling. He was crying. And Levi knew Eren never liked people to see him cry, so he let him keep facing forward. Eren grabbed the phone from him.

_I never felt like I had a disability until we started dating. And now I feel like I can’t measure up to anyone else because we still have times where it’s hard to communicate. I can’t even give you everything you want in the bedroom because I know you said you love dirty talk._

What on earth was the point in bringing sex into this anyway? So what if Levi couldn’t avidly explore one of his kinks. It didn’t matter. He’d drop sex entirely if that’s what Eren wanted. Levi took his turn to have the phone.

_First off, I don’t care about what you can’t do in the bedroom. We both have a good time and that’s all that matters. Second… No one else could measure up to you. You are unique. You don’t let being deaf hold you back from anything. And I chose not to let it hold us back from having the relationship that we have._

Eren let out a heavy sigh, taking a few moments to consider Levi’s words. He grabbed the phone again.

_She’s still prettier than me._

Levi grabbed Eren’s chin and coaxed him to turn and face him. He shook his head and said, “That’s impossible.”

He raised his eyebrows at Eren, hoping that he was able to read Levi’s lips. Eren smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

 _“Sorry._ ” He signed.

Levi placed his hands under either side of Eren’s jaw, lifting his head up and catching his gaze. He shook his head to silently tell Eren not to be sorry and brought him in for a loving, chaste kiss.

“ _Just don’t be a shithead next time you come to my job._ ” He said, smiling at Eren.

Eren couldn’t help but let out a laugh and simply replied, “ _Okay._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They probably had some make up sex on the couch afterward.
> 
> Also sorry, this ended up being shorter than I anticipated -_-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day off at Eren and Levi's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7 of Ereri week. Intimacy. 
> 
> A little short but it's leading up to the final free day prompt and I'm excited to write it. ^_^

Levi woke up to the feel of affectionate kisses tracing along his neck, down to his collarbone, his shoulders, his chest… They were light and loving with no sexual intent. They’d both had an exhausting night and neither of them were about to be up for round four this morning.

He kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep so he could feel Eren continue his ministrations (he’d always continue until Levi woke up). But that didn’t stop a smile from forming onto his face, and his cover was soon blown when Eren started tracing light kisses against a very ticklish spot on his side. He laughed, and so did Eren. The brunet moved on top of Levi, straddling his waist.

“ _Good morning._ ” He signed with a beaming smile on his face.

“ _You’re happy this morning._ ” Levi replied, smiling back at Eren.

“ _How’s your butt doing?_ ” Eren asked, giggling like a little kid.

“ _Sore._ ”

Actually, the previous day was Eren’s birthday.  Levi had taken him to his favorite restaurant, they took a trip to the ocean together, danced while the sun set (Eren was a pure sap for cheesy romantic shit), and Levi let him have free reign on the sex for the night. He actually wanted to bottom at first, so he did. But then not too long after they’d finished he got a little frisky and, well, Levi couldn’t say no. And after they had fallen asleep for a couple hours, Eren woke up again in the middle of the night, and the horny little shit wanted to go at it again. And with a hand firmly stroking him and a hard dick pressing against his ass, Levi wasn’t about to object.

“ _You like it._ ” Eren replied.

Levi grabbed a pillow and lightly threw it at Eren’s face. “You’re too cute for your own damn good.” He said aloud as he propped himself onto his elbows. Once Eren got the pillow away from his face he looked to Levi who cocked his head, gesturing for Eren to come closer. The brunet leaned down and the two of them kissed. Lightly, of course, because Levi was never a fan of morning breath and Eren was aware of that. After exchanging a few pecks, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and the both of them went tumbling backward onto the bed, Eren falling so his head was resting on Levi’s chest.

He kept an arm firmly wrapped around his lover while he ran his finger through Eren’s matted bed hair. They laid like that for a while, Levi listened to Eren’s breathing and got lost in thought.

Ten months. They’d been together now for ten months. Levi wasn’t sure he’s ever had a relationship last that long, and he had no doubt in his mind that this relationship would only continue to grow and continue for months to come – hopefully even years. Hopefully forever.

He was in love. There was no question. Eren was beautiful. But there was so much more to him. He was determined and strong-willed. A little hard headed which got annoying but Levi was too. He didn’t let things get him down most of the time. He was also kind, and appreciative and very loving. And he was cute. He has a nice butt.

Levi chuckled when his thoughts wandered to those beautiful, supple mounds.

Eren sat up, looking at Levi as though to ask, _what’s so funny_? Levi gently shoved Eren off of him and stood up. He stretched, purposefully angling himself so that Eren wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of his strong back muscles or defined shoulders. He knew Eren loved that shit. When he turned around he signed to Eren, “ _I’m going to take a shower._ ”

He walked out the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom, Eren following closely behind. This had actually become a pretty normal routine. Levi stepped inside the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. He really hated morning breath and wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible. Eren typically went in with him and took care of his morning pee. Levi was still brushing away at his teeth when Eren turned on the shower, letting the water run so it would get hot for them. Yes, _them_. Eren always loved to help Levi get those hard to reach places.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed at his shoulder while Levi finished brushing his teeth. After Levi spit out his toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth he leaned back to give Eren a kiss on the cheek. Eren let him go and made his way into the shower while Levi went and took care of his own morning bladder relief, and then Levi joined him.

This was a quiet time for them. They didn’t bother to sign or try to communicate much. They washed each other’s hair, lathered each other’s bodies, and rinsed each other off. There was nothing sexual about any of it, they just really enjoyed the intimacy of it (although sometimes one of them would get frisky, but today was not that day).

They both had the day off. After they were finished with their shower and dressed, Eren went into the kitchen to make the two of them some breakfast. He was definitely the better cook. Levi went straight to cleaning, starting with the living room. He only took a break to appreciate Eren’s cooking, but once he was done it was straight to the kitchen, then their bedroom, then finally the bathroom. Sometimes he would let Eren help but he never felt Eren did anything as thoroughly as he wanted it, so he’d just let Eren relax.

When he was done cleaning, Eren was sitting on the couch playing his video game. But once Levi took a seat he put it away. He sat up and pulled Levi down into a laying position by his arm. Once Levi was laying on his stomach, Eren moved to straddle him around his hips and started running his hands up and down his back, pressing his fingers in deep, trying to relieve any knots. He’d ball his fists and really dig into spots that were screaming for a massage and then lightly trace circles on his back afterwards. It was much appreciated after the long week at work Levi had.

He enjoyed their quiet days like this. They didn’t have this overwhelming need to talk to each other all the time. They were comfortable doing their own thing and not having to be all over each other constantly.

Of course, after a lovely massage like that, a little afternoon sex was nothing to argue against.

Once they both reached their climax, Eren slumped forward to bury his head in the crook of Levi’s neck, kissing away at it even though it was coated in salty sweat. Levi traced circles along Eren’s back and when they were both finally down from their high, they separated.

“ _Hey, put on something nicer._ ” Levi said before Eren had a chance to slip back into his sweatpants.

“ _Why, are we going somewhere?_ ” Eren asked.

Levi smiled. “ _Just thought it would be nice to take a walk in the park. Nice weather._ ”

Eren grinned. He loved walks in the park and Levi knew that. Seriously, the guy was sucker for any romantic scene that played in a movie and even though Levi wasn’t big on cheesy stuff like that, he milked it for all it was worth, because it made Eren happy.

And Levi wanted nothing more than to make Eren happy.

In fact, he’d been thinking a lot lately about the things he could do for Eren. Not just today or tomorrow or even a week from now. He wanted to be there to fulfill Eren’s needs as long as he could. He wanted to be the reason he smiled and laughed. He wanted to always be the person Eren wakes up to in the morning. Until the day one of them dies, he wanted to be there.

He followed Eren into their bedroom and they both slipped on some comfortable clothes that were presentable enough for them to go out in public. T-shirts and jeans. Nothing too special. Of course, Eren decided to slip on Levi’s favorite pair of jeans. They just did something to the shape of Eren’s ass and Levi wanted to eat him up. They’d probably engage in round five later that night.

“ _You look good._ ” Levi smiled.

Eren shook his head. “ _I’m just wearing a t-shirt. You’re weird._ ”

So he was.

They were about to head out the door when Levi stopped for a moment. “ _Wait here._ ” He signed. He walked back into their bedroom and grabbed something that was purposefully buried in his nightstand. It was something he wanted to surprise Eren with later. He looked at the object, took in a deep inhale and breathed out. He slipped the object into his pocket and made his way back out to the living room.

 _“What’d you do?_ ” Eren asked.

“ _Oh, nothing. I just left my phone behind._ ” He lied.

Eren rolled his eyes and laughed. “ _Let’s go._ ” He signed before grabbing Levi’s hands, intertwining their fingers as they started heading toward the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what did Levi grab? Hmmmm


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a surprise for Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys!! Sorry this fic is so short.  
> But if it helps, I really do love this AU, and I might consider exploring it more!! So this may not really be the end. We shall see.
> 
> For "Day 8" of Ereriweek (aka the free day). My prompt of choice: Forever.

The weather was beautiful. Low 70’s, a little windy. It was still a little early for there to be many leaves on the trees but some were starting to bud and bloom. The sky was partly cloudy, which Levi thought was perfect. The sun was still shining but there was plenty of shade. It was really, just a perfect day. And walking around the park with Eren’s hand intertwined with his only made it better.

It was a peaceful walk. Quiet, relaxing. Levi appreciated the sounds of the birds chirping. He never realized how beautiful nature sounds until he starts hearing it again after a long winter. And it was a dreadfully long winter this year. He wished that Eren was able to hear the same noises that he could. He looked over and up to Eren who was looking around with a small smile on his face. And he thought to himself that Eren really didn’t need to hear everything around him, because he could see it. He could look around and take everything in. Everything beautiful like the trees and the lake and the ducks that were floating around on it, the grass that had finally started to turn green again and…

Eren looked over to Levi.

He could see Levi too. Maybe he couldn’t hear him, but he could definitely see him. His smile widened and he squeezed Levi’s hand. It warmed Levi’s heart to know that just looking at him was enough to make Eren smile. Levi knew he was in love, but he knew that Eren was too. And they’d expressed that love in almost every way imaginable. In gentle touches and loving kisses, in passionate sex and night-long cuddles, in massages and hugs and forehead bumps. Even just sitting together side by side doing two completely different things and still being comfortable was a gesture of how much they loved each other. Levi wouldn’t have things any other way.

He felt Eren’s hand let go of his own and he looked over to him.

“ _It’s really beautiful out._ ” Eren commented.

“ _Yeah, I’m glad we decided to take a walk._ ” Levi replied. While he did have an ulterior motive for going on this walk, it was still enjoyable to be here at the park with Eren, even if it were just any other ordinary day for him.

But today wasn’t ordinary.

In fact, if Levi had the balls the day before, he would have given Eren his gift then.

There just wasn’t a moment sappy or romantic enough to do it. So he decided he needed to create that moment himself. It wasn’t just going to drop into his lap like he had wanted it to. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt the item he had placed in there. He’d been hanging onto it for a couple of months now, just waiting for the right moment. But he didn’t want to wait anymore.

Eren stopped walking in front of the playground and Levi stopped to stand next to him. Eren looked with interest at the kids playing on the equipment. There were quite a few people out at the park today, much to Levi’s distaste, but Eren didn’t seem to mind.

“ _I wonder if I’ll be able to raise a kid someday._ ” Eren said.

“Mm,” Levi hummed. “ _I think you’d make a good dad._ ” He signed.

Eren smiled and shook his head. “ _I think it would be terrifying. What if they got hurt and I couldn’t hear it?_ ”

Levi shrugged. “ _Well, if I’m there I’d be able to hear if anything bad happens._ ”

Eren laughed. “ _You don’t strike me as a parenting type._ ”

Levi smiled and gently bumped Eren’s shoulder with his fist. “Idiot, I’d raise a kid with you.” He said out loud. He wasn’t sure if Eren was able to read what he said or not, but the brunet simply shook his head and grabbed Levi’s hand again, walking toward a bridge that crossed over the lake.

Exactly the spot Levi wanted.

They stopped when they hit the center peak of the bridge and leaned on the railing. A flock of ducks emerged from under the bridge and Eren watched them carefully.

“ _Too bad we didn’t bring any bread._ ” Eren commented.

Levi shook his head. “ _No, bread is bad for them._ ”

Eren furrowed his brows and Levi just shrugged and nodded. They left it at that. They continued to lean on the railing, watching the ducks, watching the ripples in the water when the wind blew, just enjoying being outside. Levi looked over to Eren and watched the wind blowing through his hair. It was starting to get long and Levi would have to trim it for him soon. But it still looked good on him anyway.

He stared.

And he stared.

He couldn’t get his eyes off of him. He was too beautiful. His eyes were more green than blue today but they were sparkling with the reflection of the water hitting them. His skin was a little paler than normal since winter had just ended, but Levi kind of liked it. He studied Eren, the round of his cheeks and the round of his nose, the thickness of his neck and his broad shoulders. This boy was flawless, Levi thought. There was nothing wrong with him at all.

Eren finally noticed Levi staring and looked over to him, shrugging and giving him a playful look, wondering what Levi’s deal was.

“ _You’re being so weird today._ ” Eren said. He was smiling so Levi at least knew he wasn’t freaked out or anything. His nerves were starting to act up but he knew now was it. Now was the time. This place, this moment…

“ _Eren, how much do you love me?_ ” Levi asked, turning his body to face Eren.

“ _Do you really need to ask? More than anything._ ” Eren replied, his expression turning into a more serious one. Curious, almost. As if he was wondering why Levi would ask something so silly.

“ _Can I ask you to do something for me?_ ” Levi asked.

“ _Anything._ ” Eren smiled.

Levi never once imagined himself doing anything like this before he met Eren. But the guy was such a hopeless romantic that there was no way Levi could pull off doing this any other way.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small case. He moved, dropping down onto one knee, opening the small case to reveal a shiny silver ring inside. Eren gasped, instantly clasping his hands over his mouth, hiding the obvious smile forming behind them. His breathing rapidly increasing as he waited for Levi to finally pop the question…

“Marry me?”

There were obvious tears forming in Eren’s eyes as he enthusiastically nodded his head. “Yes!” He said aloud. It was one of the very few words that Eren was willing to say out loud. “Yes, yes, yes!!” He reached down to grab the case and ring out of Levi’s hand to get a closer look. It was sterling silver, nothing too expensive or fancy, and it was just a simple band with no real notable features, but it was all Eren needed. He made sure to close the case so as not to lose the ring as Levi stood up. Once he was on his feet, Eren grabbed either side of his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. And another. And before Levi knew it Eren was kissing him all over his face before finally pulling him for a long, tight hug.

Levi could hear him sniffling and humming and knew he was having a mixture of emotions right now. So he held him close, relieved that he finally asked him, relieved that Eren gave him a definite yes, happy… now that he knew Eren was just as willing as he was to devote his life to him.

A few people were staring at them, most with endearing looks on their faces although a few looked a little perturbed but Levi wasn’t about to start caring about irrelevant opinions from strangers. The only thing that mattered was the brunet who was squeezing him just a little too tightly right now.

He gently shoved him away, not separating completely, but enough so that they could look at each other.

“I love you, Eren.” Levi smiled.

Eren mouthed “I love you” back.

Levi took the ring out of the case and reached for Eren’s left hand. He slipped the band onto Eren’s ring finger, and it fit perfectly. Levi was relieved. He smiled, appreciating the way it looked on Eren. The way it showed off that Eren belonged to someone. That he belonged to Levi. He brought Eren’s hand up and kissed just above the ring’s new home, looking up at Eren with adoring eyes. Eren was simply smiling at him. _Stunning_ , was all Levi could think. _Absolutely stunning_.

When Levi let go, Eren put his palm out in front of him to observe the way it looked. He finally looked to Levi.

“ _I love it so much. Thank you._ ” He said. Levi just smiled and ran his fingers through Eren’s brown locks. He leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss.

“ _Let’s go get some dinner, I’m starving._ ” He said.

Eren chuckled.

“ _No really. I’m only doing this sappy shit because I know you love it._ ” Levi continued.

“ _Oh, so you don’t really want to marry me then?_ ” Eren asked with a big, playful grin on his face.

Levi chuckled. “ _Of course I do. If I could have my way, I would have just handed the ring over to you while we were sitting naked on the couch earlier._ ”

Eren snorted. “ _You’re so romantic._ ” He teased.

Levi pulled him in for another kiss. “ _I try my best for you. Now let’s get some food._ ”

They made their way off the bridge, intertwining their fingers with each other and walking closely to one another. Levi relished in the cool breeze hitting his face. He went back to listening to the sounds nature had to offer, but his mind was on Eren and only Eren and their future together. He never thought he’d ever be so lost in love with another person but here he was. And he was happy. And he couldn’t ask for anything better. He squeezed Eren’s hand, pulling him in just a little closer to his side.

Eren was perfect. Levi wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
